medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medal of Honor Wiki
This page needs to be protected with higher permissions. --Kris :I don't think that's necessary. Unless it experiences a high amount of vandalism from registered users, who are easiest to identify, then it just needs to be protected from new and unregistered users. And please sign your posts, Kris!! 00:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::OOPS sorry! And I respectfully disagree, it's a high-visibility page so it should be proactively protected. Vandalism will be seen by far more people than on a regular page. --Kris 02:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I dunno. The CoD wiki's page isn't protected, and this wiki will probably never have nearly as many users, so there'll likely not be as much vandalism. 02:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's your call, of course. I tried to see at what point the Vault's equivalent page was protected...but the history on that page goes back half a decade, to its humble beginnings, pre-Wikia, so I can't really tell. Also I keep hitting "show changes" instead of "Save Page" lol --Kris02:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::If people start to vandalize the page, I'll protect it, but right now I think it's fine. 02:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How to. Um guys how do u post in talks? Plz tell me so if I see any vandalism i can help tell u guys.Strigon1 08:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You go on the talk page, click on the Leave message button and type out your message in the new section. Then click the signature button and then click save! - 11:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Exactly how do you not know this considering that you just posted on a talk page? Evil overlord Yuri Bow before me! 17:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Wheres the leave a message button. Sorry im new so I dont know so much stuff.Strigon1 08:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Transcript I've noticed how other wikias had this and I am wondering if it should be added. Ccga3359 05:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :We could, but it would have be a collaborative effort because A) there are fifteen games abd B) there's like three active users right now. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Good idea. I was actually the one who started the whole transcript thing on Call of Duty Wiki. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) New Background This entire wiki really needs a new background. The white text on black makes my eyes really sore and it becomes very difficult to read for longer than a minute. Really, you need to change the colors. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I have heard some other users that have said that a background/style change would be good. I have a picture of what a new side image would be if it was replaced. And i have been one supporting this idea aswell. Qw3rty! (talk) 05:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't get this. You people want to make it so that only one game, out of like 30 is represented. This series is a decade-long one, there's a history behind it, well beyond the likes of CoD, Resistance, or BF. Yet virtually none of the users positing this are actually active (there's only Qwerty) I made this BG SPECIFICALLY because I didn't want only the most recent game represented. If you want to change the left side, then that's fine. But I will not allow the rest of the images to be removed. As for the eye-strain, the color scheme has been the same for the past 2-3 years, and this is the first complaint I've had about it. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : I'm inclined to agree with Yuri. The background is nice enough as it is. It portrays the history of the series very well. And I'm having no problems with the white text on the black background. Apaches Flying In The Sky! ::Its not like the history of the games should only be showcased in the background. Qw3rty! (talk) 18:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Problems Is this wiki broken? Everytime I click a category option (show, hide) it doesn't respond. Help? :No, this appears to be a Wikia wide problem, ive seen this on many different wikis. Qw3rty! (talk) 01:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, guess what I got an interesting message for all medal of honor fans out there. Are you creative? Have you ever thought of writing your very own medal of honor story, but was afraid to write here? Well guess what there is a wiki just perfect for you, it's called Medal Of Honor Fanon Wiki and here you can write your very own medal of honor story. Like for exp. it's World War III and you have to fight battles in London, Paris, Moscow, Beijing or even Washington DC and stuff like that. So yeah you pretty much have choice there to make a wiki as well as add on pages about charecters, weapons, vehicles, locations and ext. . It is indeed a page for the MOH fans with creativity, so come on what are you waiting for? Go and make a page! ChuckNorrisfan100 21:35 2013.08.29 : : Affiliates With the announcement of Homefront: the Revolution, the Homefront wiki is now on the series, not just the game. Doublekill10 (talk) 21:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC)